Ten Years Later
by fmfg
Summary: Carlisle lost Esme ten years ago, and he's finally ready to launch into a relationship with someone who's patiently been waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been a random relationship that's been running through my head for a while. Carlisle is a little out of character, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. From Carlisle's point of view:**

Routine. That's the only thing that kept me going throughout the day until I could be at home again with my Leah. I went to work. Made mindless chatter with my co-workers. I drove to the kids' house. Spent time with Renesmee. I helped her with her homework. She sat next to me during dinner, telling me about how nursing school was going. She took my hand, and my heart felt calm for still for once, only my Leah seemed to have that effect on me now. I wish I could be home with her already. My heart ached as I looked at my granddaughter.

"Thank you for helping me with my homework, Grandpa." Renesmee smiled up at me as we walked to the front door of the kids' house.

"You're welcome, sweetie." I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Grandpa," she said, hugging my waist.

"Goodnight." I gave her a gentle squeeze.

I walked home at a slow, human pace; I lived on my own now. It was easier ever since I lost Esme. By the time I got home and unlocked the door, I found the kitchen light one. A sent of blood filled the air, causing me to move at my lighting speed. Terror filled me as I realized that I smelled Leah's blood. A stream of curses came from Leah's lips as she sewed up a large cut in her arm.

"Leah," I growled out. I took the tools from her and started to close her skin up. "What happened this time?"

"Rouge vampire," she huffed. "Took him on my own."

I gritted my teeth together, knowing she wouldn't listen to any protests I had; I hated it when she went hunting on her own. Images of the last vampire I took down ran through my mind; him tearing Esme in half as he threw her into the fire. "You're lucky he didn't bite you." I pushed those old thoughts out of my mind.

"I know, not that he didn't try." Leah's voice sound smug.

I looked into her dark, chocolate eyes, feeling the same pull that I had for her over the last few months. She smiled at me, making my throat tighten. I finished sewing up her wound without looking away from her beautiful face.

"You're staring again," Leah said smugly.

"Couldn't help it." I gave her a smile before cleaning and putting away my tools.

"How was your day?" Leah asked. I put away my last tool and looked up at her.

"Slow. I was missing you," I blurted out.

"Were you now?" She gave me her beautiful smile. "I have to admit, I missed you too."

Without thinking, I took her in my arms. It was one of the few times that I had, and peace flowed through me. Closing my eyes, I rested my forehead against hers while my left arm snaked around her waist, drawing her close to me. My right hand cupped her cheek; my thumb caressed the smooth texture of her beautiful face.

"Leah," I breathed out. I heard Leah swallow as she pulled away.

I opened my eyes when she said, "Please, Carlisle. Please don't if you're just going to …" She bit her lip.

"If I'm going to?" I asked. She was out of my reach now, my hands felt cold again.

"Please don't …" Her face saddened. "Please don't lead me on."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Leah." I reached out for her again and pulled her in my arms. "I'll never lead you on."

"Does that mean you're," she said, voice dropping to a whisper, "ready?"

I knew looking into her eyes that I was; everything clicked in that moment. I was ready to make Leah mine and, I think, to move on. Without saying anything, I dipped her my head and gave her a slow kiss, pouring every emotion I had into it. Leah moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck, making our kisses deepen. I _was_ ready now. I led her upstairs, never breaking our kisses. Many hours later, I held Leah's warm body close to mine. I pulled her closer as she rested her head on my bare chest just so I could feel every inch of her skin against my own.

"Hmmm," Leah said groggily. "Carlisle."

"I'm here, my love."

Leah lifted her head and rested her chin on my chest. "It's good to hear you call me that."

"You are. My love." I kissed her nose.

She smiled at me, her hand tracing patterns on my chest. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're my imprint."

She smiled at me. "I am too."

"You know," she said, leaning on her elbow, leaving her hand on my chest. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"It was a long time coming." I smiled sadly at her, running my hands over her bare arms.

Leah nodded. "I'd have to agree with you there, but I'd have to say after finding out how good you are in bed, it was worth the wait."

I laughed, almost shocked by the sound; it wasn't something I did often anymore, but now I had a reason to. "Will you move in with me?" I blurted out.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a little fast."

"I just made love to you repeated times, Leah," I said. "You have no idea how fast that is for me."

"That's true." She smiled at me, her beautiful eyes swimming with happiness. "And you've been my imprint for longer, and I've been in love with you for a while."

"You have?" I asked surprised.

"Ever since we started to become friends," she whispered.

"Oh, Leah," I said. "And I've been pinning over Esme during most of that time."

"You were." Leah's eyes filled with unhappiness.

"That isn't fair for you. Esme's been gone for ten years now." Saying that now didn't hurt as bad as it had in the past.

She sighed. "I didn't want to share you with her memory," Leah said, looking guilty. "I shared Sam with Emily in my mind, and I didn't want to do the same with my imprint."

"And you deserve better than that." I caressed her face with my hand.

"Darn right I do." I laughed before she grew serious. "I'll move in with you."

"Oh, Leah." I sat up and kissed her firmly. "Oh, my darling."

Turning us over, I kissed Leah again. Over the next few weeks and months had been the happiest I'd ever had. Leah brought me out of my depression, and I started to do things with my kids and Renesmee more often.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Edward asked one evening on our hunt with my sons.

"Like you don't already know," I muttered. I couldn't keep my thoughts off of Leah, and I had to catch myself thinking of our intimate evenings together when I was around him. Edward flinched and shot me a dirty look.

"It isn't my secret to tell," he said dryly.

 _I don't want you to think I've forgotten your mother,_ I thought sadly.

Edward sighed as we both stopped running. My other sons stopped as well, just within ear shot. They slowly walked toward me as I gathered my thoughts.

"What's going on, pops?" Emmett asked.

"Leah's moved in with me," I said as I prepared myself for the protests of my sons.

"We know, Dad," Emmett said after a few moments.

"You know?" I said slowly.

"Her sent is all over you, Carlisle," Jasper said. "And you've been putting off lust and love. I haven't seen you feel this way since Esme passed."

Guilt flooded me. "I didn't mean to feel you guilty, Carlisle," Jasper said. "Esme would want you to move on, and we can all see the change that Leah has caused in you for the better."

"You have to know we'd support you in this," Edward added.

"Thank you. I'm love with her," I admitted.

"So when do we get to meet her as your girlfriend?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed, feeling grateful for their acceptance of my new relationship. "I'll talk to her about it and bring her over tonight or tomorrow."

Desire rushed through me to see Leah again, causing Edward to roll his eyes and Jasper sighed. "Really, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I've had to put up with all of your behavior with your mates."

Emmett snorted. "But we never had to worry about this with our dad though."

I smiled sheepishly, but didn't argue with him. An hour later, I walked into our house, where Leah's scent filled the air. Using my sense of smell, I found her laying in our bed upstairs. I gazed down at her, knowing that I was totally in love with her. She sighed in her sleep, and the hand that was curled under her chin moved slightly, revealing what she held. My stomach plummeted. She held a positive pregnancy test.

 **So, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm planning on keeping this short, so there will be one more chapter to follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah's point of view, four and a half months later:**

"I missed you today," I said as I leaned up to kiss Carlisle.

"I did too," he muttered against my lips. I moaned against his lips as he kissed me, making me feel light headed. I couldn't get over how amazing his kisses were. Sighing as I pulled away, I rested me head on his chest. "How are my two girls feeling today?"

"We're good," I replied as he pressed both of my hands against my large belly as the baby kicked against his hands. "She's ready to meet you."

I smiled at Carlisle as he lowered his head to kiss my belly. "I'm ready to meet you too, little one." He laughed as the baby kicked against my hands. "That's daddy's girl, isn't it?"

"She seems to be so," I replied as Carlisle stood a happy smile on his face. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I'm looking forward to making our family grow, Leah." He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Carlisle, we're ready," Alice's voice said from downstairs.

"What's this, Carlisle?" I asked as we broke away.

"We have a surprise for you, my dear." I grinned as he led me down the stairs. I gasped as we walked into the living room, which was filled with his children, granddaughter, my pack and family. A table behind them held large glass jars filled with candies that ranged in various pink colors that sat on top of a white table cloth. Pink cake pops were arranged next to the jars. On the end of the table sat a large basket full of envelopes while quite a few gifts sat around it or on the floor.

"I hope you don't mind, Leah," Alice said, "but we wanted to throw you and our dad a baby shower. You two deserve it."

"I don't mind," I replied. I looked up at Carlisle as he beamed down at me. There was an air about him that portrayed his happiness. "We don't mind."

"Perfect." Alice clapped her hands once as she approached us while our families started to talk. "We decided not to have any games, and we're keeping things simple."

"Thank you, Alice." Carlisle hugged Alice. I smiled at him as he hugged his daughter as I rubbed my hand over my protruding stomach, feeling the baby kick against my hand. "This does mean a lot to me."

"I knew it would." Alice smiled up at him when he pulled away. "And I wanted to have something for my little sister."

Carlisle reached out for my hand, and I took it, grinning at his daughter. "Thank you for this Alice."

"You're welcome, Leah." She beamed at me.

She led me over to a smaller table which held sub sandwiches with a cooler of bottle of water and soda. I grabbed several sandwiches; my appetite had grown ever since I'd gotten pregnant. Before my pregnancy, I couldn't imagine eating more than I did, but I ate twice as much as I had before. Carlisle thought it had been because of how fast our baby grew, and I had to agree with him.

I ate as I sat next to Mom, who also ate a sandwich.

"How is my granddaughter doing?" Mom asked as she used a napkin to wipe her hands off. Yellow smeared the pink paper.

"She's good." I smiled at her. "Growing each day."

"Does Carlisle think you'll deliver within two weeks still?" she asked.

I nodded. "He does, and I hope he's right. She very active and strong, and she liked to keep me awake last night with how much she moved."

Mom laughed. "I remember those nights too. She must have some wolf in her since you and your brother did that with me."

"I hope so. I'd love to have another woman be a part of the pack, and I'm hoping it'd bond us together."

"That would be great for the both of you," Mom said.

I nodded as I accepted a bottle of water from Carlisle. "Thank you." I smiled up at him.

"Make sure you drink it all soon, Leah," he reminded me gently.

Carlisle sat to my left as I unscrewed the lid off as Mom leaned forward. "How was your last day of work?" she asked him.

"A little surreal," he admitted. "I never thought I'd take a long term absence to be a stay at home dad."

"I'm sure that's strange, but you must be excited."

"I'm overjoyed." Carlisle beamed as he touched my belly. "I never thought I'd have biological children, and I'm excited for the chance."

"I'm really glad for the both of you," Mom said.

"Thank you, Sue."

Within the next few hours, I opened my many gifts, finding many girl clothes, toys, and educational gifts. My favorites had to be two onesies that Rosalie had found. One said 'Daddy's Little Girl' in pink letters while the other one read 'I Found My Prince His Name is Daddy'.

As five rolled around, I started to yawn as exhaustion settled in.

"I think you're ready for a nap, my love," Carlisle said. "How about you go upstairs and I'll clean up?"

"I'd like that," I replied.

He gave me a brief kiss before I headed upstairs. I must've been showing how tired I was since no one stopped me, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. When I woke up, I felt a cold arm wrapped around me.

"Hello, sleeping beauty," Carlisle's voice said softly.

My eyes fluttered open to find him laying across from me, our faces close together. He wore a huge smile on his face. _How different he is from a year ago,_ I thought, remembering the depressed man I made friends with a year ago.

"Hello. What time is it?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Nearly eight," he replied.

"Really?" I asked, surprised I slept so late.

"You needed rest, my darling." His hand, as always, caressed my belly, making me smile at him. Ever since we realized my pregnancy was safe, Carlisle bloomed into a loving father and doting boyfriend, and I loved it. "I was going to wake you soon for dinner though."

I didn't rely as I cuddled into his side. "Hmmm."

"I had a good time today," Carlisle said.

"I did too," I admitted. "It was a nice surprise."

"I haven't put anything away yet. Alice and Rosalie suggested that we put away the baby clothes and toys together," Carlisle said.

"I'd like that, especially since you put up the baby furniture without me." I gave him a playful, dirty look.

"I don't think I'll ever live that down," Carlisle muttered.

I laughed. "Probably not."

"Would you like some dinner, darling? They saved a few cake pops for you," Carlisle said.

"I'd like that, and then maybe a hot bath," I said.

"I'll be right back, Leah."

Within ten minutes, I ate reheated pizza as Carlisle sat on the edge of my bed.

"Carlisle, will you rub my feet?" I asked.

"Sure." He gave me a large smile, which made my stomach flutter.

He started to rub my feet and ankles, which had become swollen even with my quick healing.

"Hmmm. That feels good," I sighed.

"I'm glad, my love. How's your pizza?" he asked.

"It's good. I'll be paying for this later with heartburn though." I made a face.

"I'll set some tums on your bed side table."

"Carlisle," I whispered.

"Yes?" he looked up concerned.

"I love you very much."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He grinned at me.

When I set my plate aside, Carlisle stood. "Shall I start your bath?"

I nodded as I accepted a kiss from him. He moved at lightning speed toward our bathroom as I stood and started to undress and place my dirty cloths into the hamper. I sighed when I lowered myself into the bathtub, enjoying the hot water soothing the pain in my back.

"Is there room for another? Carlisle said as he stood by the tub.

"I think I could manage," I replied, moving forward.

When Carlisle situated himself behind me, I leaned against his marble chest as he placed his hands on my stomach.

"She must be sleeping," Carlisle said lightly since there wasn't much movement from the baby.

I nodded. "I'm nearly ready to sleep as well," I admitted as I snuggled in his arms sighing.

"This is lovely." Carlisle said, his fingers dancing on my bare skin.

"It is, isn't it?" I admitted.

"I can't wait until she's born. At work I thought of having daddy daughter dates with her," Carlisle said.

"I miss doing that with my dad," I said, quietly.

"Do you think he'd approve of me?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

"I think he would," I said after thinking for a moment. "He would've thought highly of you helping Jacob after the newborn war, and seeing how good you are to me and his granddaughter. I hope who ever our little girl ends up with someone as loving as you are to me."

"I hope so too," Carlisle said. "I hope so too."

 **So, I was going to stop here, but I thought of a few more chapters I'd like to write for their story, so look for another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's point of view, two and a half weeks later:**

My body felt unnaturally heavy. I slowly opened my eyes, becoming aware of soft talking. My eyes came into focus to see Carlisle sitting in an arm chair next to our bed, talking to our daughter.

"And then there's Alice, who can't wait to take you shopping, my darling," he said to her. "We'll have to meet your brothers and sisters when Mommy is awake, huh? I can't wait for them to meet you because I know they'll love you as much as I do, my darling girl." He kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you very, very much."

"How are my two favorite people doing?" I asked as I propped myself up on my elbow.

"We're fantastic, my love." Carlisle gave me a dazzling smile as he stood while I pulled myself into a sitting position. "She fell asleep right after you did, and she woke up a little bit ago, so I've been talking to her the whole time." He voice became chocked up. "I never thought I'd feel a love like this."

My eyes filled with tears as Carlisle sat on the bed next to me. "I know what you mean," I replied.

"I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that we made this baby, my love." My eyes widened when I saw his own eyes fill with tears. "I just love the both of you so much, Leah."

"We love you too, Carlisle." I cupped his cheek as the tears fell from both of our eyes.

"You and this baby are my everything now," he said, kissing my lips gently. "My everything."

Carlisle moved to sit beside me, wrapping his left arm around me. "Carlisle?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"I thought that vampires couldn't cry," I said, feeling a little ashamed.

"We can under great emotion, and it's very rare. I heard of it but never experienced it until …" he hesitated. "Until I lost Esme."

I nodded and gave him a soft kiss. "What should we name her?" I asked, smiling at my boyfriend.

"I think she looks like Madison Grace," Carlisle said, choosing one of the names we thought of.

"Our little Madison Grace Cullen," I replied, smiling as I ran my fingers over her soft black hair.

He tilted his head toward the window, prompting me to ask, "What do you hear?" My hearing and sight were better than humans, but his was even better.

"I hear a car. It must be your mother. She texted me just before you woke up, saying she was going to bring some food over and meet her granddaughter," he said, and I could hear the car too by the time he finished talking.

"Good." I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. "Mom is going to be so excited."

"Would it be alright to let my kids come over? They're dying to meet their sister," Carlisle said.

"Sure," I replied. "I'm sure Madison would love to meet her brothers and sisters."

I smiled as Carlisle gave me a sweet kiss before he stood. "I'll go greet your mom."

I nodded as he moved downstairs and I vaguely heard him answer the door. My attention was distracted by my daughter. She was so beautiful. She had my coloring and a mix of Carlisle's and my own facial features, and she was a tiny little thing.

"How was your nap, sweetie?" I asked. "I bet Daddy took good care of you."

I stared at her in awe as I watched my daughter, falling in love with her. Her dark, rosy lips puckered as she looked around the room.

"Oh, Leah," Mom said as she came into the room, her eyes resting on my daughter. They filled with tears as she approached the bed. "Oh. I'm a grandma."

"Do you want to meet Grandma, Madison?" I asked, holding out the baby as Mom sat on the bed.

"You beautiful little girl," she said, smiling at the baby. "Oh, sweetheart. My sweetheart."

I smiled at Mom as she talked to my daughter. A few moments later, Carlisle came upstairs carrying a plate full of my favorite foods and a large glass of water.

"Did you make all of this for me, Mom?" I asked as I accepted the plate.

"I did." She smiled down at my daughter as she rocked her body side to side. "She's so alert."

"She is," Carlisle agreed as he started to put away the last of his medical supplies. "Renesmee was much the same when she was born. I'm eager to see what Edward is able to pick up when he comes over."

"She's so beautiful. I think you're going to have a beauty on your hands when she grows up, Carlisle," Mom said.

Carlisle frowned. "I'm dreading that."

"She could always be imprinted on," I remarked after swallowing a bite of food.

"I'd rather that than anything," Carlisle admitted. "I'm going to put this way quick, my love." He held up his medical bag.

"Okay. We'll be here." I grinned up at him. He gave me his handsome smile before going to put his tools away.

Just as I finished my food while Mom cooed over my daughter, Madison started to cry.

"She must be hungry," I said, setting aside my empty plate before holding my hands out for my little girl. I started to nurse my little girl just as Carlisle came back into the room.

"How was the birth?" Mom asked.

"It was fine, quick," I replied.

"Very quick for a woman's first child," Carlisle said. "If we have any more children, I'm sure the next delivery will be much quicker."

"Do you want more?" Mom raised an eyebrow at me.

"I would," I said.

"I would too," Carlisle admitted quietly.

"A little boy." I smiled at Carlisle, and he grinned, pleased with the thought of us having a son.

Within thirty minutes, Madison finished feeding before Carlisle changed her, and I couldn't help but grinning as he talked to her during the changing. She was a daddy's girl, and I couldn't wait to see their relationship grow. By the time we heard Carlisle's other children approach the house, Madison fell asleep in Mom's arms.

"Oh, Dad," Alice said when she came into the room, followed by the others. Rosalie and Bella followed behind their sister as they looked at Madison, while Carlisle's sons staid near the doorway. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her sisters," Carlisle said, standing behind Mom, gazing at his daughter. He looked like a proud father.

"May I hold her?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Mom said.

Alice grinned as she took the baby. "Oh, Dad. I can't believe that I have a little baby sister! We're going to be great friends."

"I hope so, my dear." Carlisle smiled at Alice.

Over the next twenty minutes, all of Carlisle's older children held our daughter, cooing over their little sister.

"She's so aware," Edward said as he looked at her in his arms; he was the last to hold her. A wide smile crossed his face. "She's actually wondering when Daddy is going to hold her again. I think she liked it when you talked to her, Dad."

A huge, beaming smile covered Carlisle's face. _As if she didn't have him in the palm of his hand before,_ I thought.

"Did you miss me, baby girl?" Carlisle asked as he took our daughter from Edward. "That's my little girl."

I grinned as I watched my loving boyfriend talk to our daughter as if they were the only two people in while world.

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie's point of view one year later:**

"Sister, can Emmett and I make cookies?" Madison asked me while Emmett asked as he stood behind her in the doorway of our bedroom. Madison appeared to be nearly two years old since she grew quickly, but not as swift as Renesmee had.

"Sure," I replied. "Can I help too?"

"I'd really like that, sister!" Madison said as she held her arms up for me. "Emmett said we should do something until Daddy calls from his special vacation with Mommy."

I laughed, picking up my little sister. "Are you missing Daddy a lot?" I asked.

"Very much," she said while we walked to the kitchen. "And Mommy too."

"I'm sure they're enjoying their special trip though," I told her.

Emmett snorted, and I gave him a knowing look. I was sure if Madison wasn't here, he'd make a crack about Carlisle and Leah being on their honeymoon.

"Are you getting a vampire cold, Emmett?" Madison asked Emmett.

I held back a laugh as Emmett answered, "No. I just thought of something funny."

"If it's a joke, you should share, Emmett," Madison said, sounding like Carlisle.

"Just thinking of what a cookie would taste like," Emmett said, causing Madison to giggle. She reached her arms out for her brother. She continued to giggle as she hugged his neck. Within a few moments, I got out all of the supplies for the cookies.

"I'm so excited, Emmett," Madison said to him.

"I am too."

"Emmett, are you really going to try a cookie?" Madison asked.

"Do you think I should?"

Madison nodded as she giggled, her little hands covering her mouth.

"Maybe I'll have two," Emmett said, causing Madison to giggle harder.

"Sister, Emmett's going to have two cookies," Madison said through giggles.

"That would be pretty funny, huh?" I asked my little sister.

"It would be, but Emmett is always funny!" she declared.

I laughed softly. "He really is." I gave me husband a giant smile, earning the one I loved in return. "Are you ready to get started?"

"I am, sister. Should we take turns putting ingredients? That's what Daddy and I do," she told us.

"I think that'd be a nice idea," I replied.

We baked the cookies through a lot of laughter. Madison laughed loudly when Emmett put flour on her cheeks, and she did the same for him. While we let the cookies cool down, we filled the dishwasher and wiped off the counters.

"These are going to taste so yummy, Emmett!" Madison declared as she sat on Emmett's lap on one of our bar stools.

I placed two plates before them, her plate with three cookies and his two. Emmett made a slight face that Madison didn't see at the cookies.

"He's going to take a bite, Rosalie," Madison said, her hands in front of her mouth as she giggled at her big brother. They intensified as he took a big bite, chewing quickly.

"I bet I can finish this cookie before you can, Madison," Emmett said as I poured her a large glass of milk.

"No way, Emmett! I'll win you," she replied.

"Get ready, Madison. One, two, three," Emmett said.

They ate the cookie quickly; Emmett could've been done within seconds, but he slowed to allow Madison to win.

"I win you, Emmett!" Madison said, hugging her brother.

"You did. Don't tell Edward or Jasper, okay? They might make fun of me," Emmett said.

"It'll be our secret, Emmett. Right, Rosalie?" Madison looked at me.

"Of course it will." I smiled adoringly at my husband and little sister. They were adorable together.

Madison smiled as she started to eat her second cookie, making noises of satisfaction. By the time she was finished and sipping on her milk, chocolate was smeared around her face.

"How about we take a picture for Daddy?" I asked, pulling out my phone.

"I wish he'd call, I miss him a lot," Madison admitted.

"I do too," Emmett said.

"Smile, you two," I said.

"Cheese," Emmett said, making Madison giggle.

Just as I started to send Carlisle the picture I'd taken, the phone rang, Carlisle's picture showing up on the screen.

"Hey, Dad," I said; out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Madison's face light up. "I was just about to send you a picture."

"Oh? How is everything going?" he asked.

"We're having a great time," I said.

"Let me talk to Daddy, sister. Please, sister, please," Madison said.

"Madison is begging to talk to you, Dad," I said, smiling.

"I'd like to talk to her too," Dad said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I handed the phone to Madison. She held the phone up to her ear. "Hi, Daddy!" she nearly yelled into the phone with excitement.

"Hello, Madison. Are you having fun?" Carlisle asked.

"I am, Daddy! I made cookies with sister and Emmett. And you know what Daddy?" she said as she started to giggle. "Emmett ate two cookies! It was so funny, Daddy!"

"I bet it was, sweetie," Carlisle said. "What else have you done?"

"Alice and Jasper are hunting, and I miss them a lot, Daddy. Edward and Bella and me played a lot of games last night! Edward said we were having a game night, and Edward ordered me pizza, Daddy! Bella let me have a little can of coke, Daddy," she said. "I like staying with my brothers and sisters, Daddy."

"It sounds like you're having a lot of fun, sweetie," Carlisle replied.

"Daddy, when will you and Mommy come home?" Madison asked.

"In two days, okay?" he told her.

"Okay. May I talk to Mommy?"

"Sure, honey."

A moment later, we heard Leah's voice saying, "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi, Mommy! Are you and Daddy having fun?"

"We are, sweetie," Leah said. "I've heard you're having fun with your brothers and sisters."

"I am, Mommy, but next time can Emmett just watch me because Rosalie makes me at my vegetables," she said, making Emmett and I laugh loudly.

"I'm glad you're eating your vegetables, honey," Leah said with amusement.

"Mommy, I miss you a lot," Madison said. "I miss you and Daddy giving me a kiss goodnight."

"Oh, we miss that too, sweetie," Leah said, "but we'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. I love you a lot," Madison said.

"I love you too, sweetie. Can I talk to Rosalie?" Leah asked.

"Okay." Madison held out the phone. "Sister, Mommy wants to talk to you."

I took the phone from her and held it up to my ear. "Hello. What did you find out?"

"The pregnancy test was positive," she said, causing me to smile widely.

"Oh, that's wonderful," I said. "I'm so glad you let me know."

"I am too," she replied. "Well, we're going to bed, and we'll call tomorrow."

"Good night," I told her.

"Night."

I hung up the phone, smiling at the thought of being a big sister again.

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah's point of view:**

"I'm going to miss this place," I said as I ate on one of the stools at the large counter of kitchen. Carlisle made my favorite breakfast; a large plate of eggs and bacon with a large stack of pancakes. My new husband had made extra since my pregnancy test had come back positive.

"I will too." He gave me a large smile as he placed a large glass of orange juice before me.

"Thank you," I said, taking a large drink of juice.

"Will you allow me to measure you before we go?" he asked.

"You measured me yesterday and the day before, Carlisle," I protested. "I would've thought that you'd be okay with waiting until we got home until you'd want to check me out again."

"I'm excited, my love," he replied as he grabbed the full trash can and took out the full trash bag. "I'd check your pregnancy every hour if you let me."

"If I let you," I muttered.

He gave me his handsome smile before going outside to throw the trash away. He was back within a few seconds.

"Would you like me to pack for you, my love?" he asked.

"That would be lovely," I told him. "The sooner we get that done, the sooner we see Madison."

"I'll have them ready within moments then."

By the time I finished breakfast and used the bathroom, Carlisle had our car loaded. I put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, knowing that the housekeeper Carlisle hired would put them away when she did her weekly cleaning.

"Now before we go," Carlisle said. "Humor me, please, my love." He held up a measuring tape.

"Alright," I grumbled.

I went to the couch and lifted my shirt. My eyes roamed the beautiful, large living room of the cabin Carlisle bought us. Much like our home, there were large glass windows that showed the beauty of the outside. Snow fell gently among the trees, and I loved watching it here. With the fireplace going every evening, it had given the room a romantic feeling.

"I think we should spend Christmas here. This baby will be born before the summer, and I'd like to …" I trialed off when his eyebrows came together. "What's wrong?"

"You've grown more than you should be," he said in a concerned voice.

"That … that doesn't mean anything, does it?" I asked. I sighed mentally; I was going to be a long pregnancy with my worried, overprotective husband if the baby kept on growing like this.

"I'm not sure what it means, but we need to get home soon; I have to know," he replied, his brows still furrowed.

"Hey," I said, cupping his cheek, causing him to look into my eyes. "I was _fine_ with Madison's pregnancy. I'll be okay this time, Carlisle."

"You know me, Leah. After what happened to Esme, I worry about you and Madison all of the time. I know what it's like to lose one mate, and I couldn't bear it if I lost you, my darling," he said reasonably. "Please know that I'll worry, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. "I just hope that it'll turn out like Madison's pregnancy," I continued as he pulled me up by my hands.

"I think knowing that you had a healthy pregnancy the first time does give me hope for this one," Carlisle admitted as he intertwined our hands together.

My stomach squirmed when I looked into his eyes as we made our way to his Mercedes.

"We're going to be parents again," I said.

He chuckled. "It's hard to believe, my love."

"Are you ever going to wrap your head around this?" I asked as he opened the car door for me.

Within a few seconds, he was in the driver's seat, starting the car. "Probably not. I got so used to life alone for hundreds of years, so it still feels strange, even with the older kids."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, falling asleep within a few moments.

"Darling, we're here," Carlisle's voice said gently.

"Hmmm, we're home?" I asked.

"Yes, my love."

Sighing, I sat up, blinking away my sleep. "I guess they being exhausted has started early with this baby," I muttered.

"Every pregnancy is different," he said as we walked toward the door.

"Guess who I hear?" we heard Alice say from inside our house.

"Daddy and Mommy?" we heard Madison with excitement. "They are home!"

With a huge smile on his face, Carlisle opened the garage door and kneeled as soon as he saw our daughter running toward us toward the hallway. Carlisle kneeled and held out his arms for Madison.  
"Daddy! You're home!" she yelled as she launched herself into her arms. "I was missing you so much, Daddy!"

"I missed you too, baby girl," Carlisle said, standing up as he held Madison in his arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed reading with you, Daddy, and sister and I got seven new books for us to read," Madison said, hugging his neck.

"Did you?" he asked in amusement.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, her dark hair bobbing before holding out her arms for me. "Hi, Mommy."

"Hey, baby," I said, taking her in my arms. "Did you have fun while we were gone?"

"So very much fun, Mommy, and we made you and me spaghetti for dinner," she said. "It's almost finished, Mommy."

"How about you go finish making dinner while Daddy and I get unpacked, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay, Mommy, and I'm going to make you the yummiest, tastiest spaghetti ever," she said and gave me a kiss before squirming out of my arms and ran down the hallway, yelling, "Sister, we have to finish dinner!"

I laughed as I looked up at Carlisle, his eyes looking up toward his office, knowing that he was thinking of setting up his medical tools to check me and the baby out.

"Hey, Dad," Alice said, flitting down the hall.

Carlisle smiled and held his arms open for his daughter. "Hello, Alice."

"How was your trip?" she asked when they pulled away.

"Good, and I'm so glad you found that cabin," Carlisle said.

"Me too, and we put out all of your medical supplies for you two in your office," Alice said, looking between us.

"Thank you," Carlisle said, looking relieved as he took my hand.

Carlisle dragged me by the hand, pulling me by the hand. Alice and I exchanged a look as my husband and I went up to his office. _My husband,_ I thought. _Don't think that'll ever get used to that._

Once we were in his office, Carlisle changed into his 'doctor' mode, turning on his machines as I sat on the medical table he'd gotten during Bella's pregnancy.

"Hello, Leah," Edward said, coming into the room. "I'm glad you two are back."

"Thanks, me too," I said, accepting a one armed hug from him. "Thank you for having that 'game night' with Madison."

He waved his hand. "We enjoyed spending time with our little sister, but we're looking forward to getting time with another sibling."

"We are too," I said.

"Are you here to help, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I suppose I am," he said, and was silent for a moment as he read his father's thoughts. "Madison was smaller, so maybe this baby is bigger?"

"Could be, but only one way to know for sure," Carlisle said as he picked up a clear tube of gel.

"It's god to see you too, Carlisle," Edward said with a huge smile.

"Alright, my love, lay back," Carlisle said and I pulled up my shirt, showing off my slightly rounded stomach.

Carlisle poured the gel onto my stomach and placed the monitor to it, moving the clear gel around. An image popped up on the screen, and I squinted my eyes as I tried to make out what I was seeing. A sharp intake of breath came from Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I see it too, Carlisle," Edward said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, freaked out.

A grin covered Carlisle's face. "You're having twins, Leah," he said.

"T-twins?" I stuttered as my mind wrapped around the news as a smile covered my face. I loved being a parent with Carlisle, and now we were being blessed with two more children. "Oh, Carlisle," I said, taking his hand as my imprint smiled down at me.

"I love you so much, Leah," he said, caressing my hair with his hand.

"I love you too," I said.

He gave me a brief kiss before pulling away. "I'm going to get some more information, my love."

As Carlisle got the final measurements of the babies, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice came into the room, all wearing large smiles.

"Twins, Dad," Alice chirped.

"I'm so excited for you, Leah," Rosalie smiled at me as I sat up.

"And you're going to spoil them just like you do Madison," I replied.

"True," she said with a huge smile, "but that's the benefit to being a big sister."

"Mommy, it's time for our dinner," Madison said as Jasper held her in his arms.

"Alright, sweetie," I said as Carlisle put a picture of the babies in my hand. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"You can," he said, with the still handsome smile on his face.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to have two babies," I said as I took my daughter in my arms.

"I'm going to be a big sister just like sister!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Did you hear that, sister?"

"I did," Rosalie replied.

"And I'm going to be a good big sister, just like you," she declared, causing us to laugh.

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leah's point of view, four months later:**

"One more push, my love," Carlisle said, and I groaned. I was so tired, how in the world would I be able to push out these babies? "Come on, my love. I know you can do it."

Taking a deep breath, I allowed Rosalie help me to sit up as I pulled my knees back, leaned over, and started to push. A scream escaped me as I pushed the baby out, and I instantly slumped against the pillow.

"A boy, Leah," Carlisle said as his hands moved so fast to cut the umbilical cord, they were blurry.

"Our little man," I said, running my fingers over his black hair when Carlisle laid him on my stomach and rubbed him off with a towel, and a moment later, I hissed in pain. "Carlisle, I hurt," I said through gritted teeth.

"Edward, quick. I think the other baby is coming already," Carlisle said. Edward took our son and carried him over to the bassinet to check him out. "I know it's bright in here, little one," he said to the baby.

When a contraction hit, I groaned, unsure I could do this again.

"Leah," Carlisle said, causing me to look up at him. "I know your tired, my love, but I need you sit up and push while you're having a contraction, my love."

"I can't," I said. "I'm so tired, Carlisle."

"I know, my love. You need to try though; you're almost there," he said calmly.

When the next contraction did hit, I pushed aside my fatigue, leaned forward, and put everything I had into pushing out the second baby. With my teeth grit, I pushed the second baby out within a few more contractions. I collapsed against the bed again, breathing hard.

"Another boy, Leah. Our second son," Carlisle said. I looked up at his beaming face.

With a weak smile, I caressed the dark, thick hair of our second son just as he started to cry as Carlisle rubbed him with a blanket.

"Such a strong cry," he said in a soothing voice. "Such a strong cry."

"It is," I agreed. "Oh, two little boys, Carlisle."

"I'll take him, Carlisle," Rosalie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you ready to meet your big sister, handsome boy?" I asked him, caressing his cheek before Carlisle cut the umbilical cord and handed our son to his oldest daughter.

My eyes look toward Edward and Rosalie's backs as they cleaned up, measured, and weight my sons. It seemed like forever when Edward walked toward us just as Carlisle helped me sit up.

"I have to say, Carlisle, our brothers look just like you," Edward said, handing me my son. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at his face; with the exception of his hair and skin color, his face was a carbon copy of his father's. "Oh, Carlisle," I whispered in a choked voice. "He's so handsome like you."

"Oh, my son," he whispered, caressing his hair and leaning forward to kiss his head. "Mommy and I love you very much."

"Here is my youngest brother," Rosalie said, carrying our second boy over to Carlisle. I tried peeking into his face, but couldn't get a good look until my husband sat down. Just like his older brother, he had his daddy's features.

"What handsome boys we made," I said to my husband.

Carlisle grinned at me; he was one proud father. "I can't believe …" He shook his head and swallowed hard as a tear ran down his cheek. "Thank you for giving me two more children."

"I love you," I told him, and I leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you, too, my darling," he replied, giving me a few kisses.

Carlisle stood when Edward approached, showing him a medical journal as I stroked my son's chubby, cheek. When he started to cry, I fed him before feeding his brother as Rosalie and Edward gave us some privacy.

"We should name them," Carlisle said as he sat, rocking our older son in his arms as I nursed the baby of the family.

"I'd like to name the first born Jayden James," I said.

Carlisle smiled at Jayden. "Are you my Jayden? You are, aren't you?"

Carlisle and I fell silent for a few moments before our eyes met, when we both said, "Noah." We laughed as I said, "I knew you'd choose that name in the end."

"He looks like a Noah, my love," Carlisle admitted. "Our little, Noah."

"You'll get big and strong soon though," I told Noah, kissing his forehead.

"I think I should wake Madison soon," Carlisle said. "She'll be excited to meet her little brothers."

I smiled. "She will be, and I'm not sure who's more excited to be a big sister, Rosalie or Madison."

Carlisle laughed. "I agree. Madison is going to be an amazing big sister, just like Rosalie is."

"They have big hearts, just like their daddy." I grinned at my husband, earning a kiss from him.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Madison said, coming into the room with tousled hair as she rubbed her eyes. Carlisle and I were so wrapped in each other, we hadn't heard our daughter wake up. She gasped when she saw the two bundles in my arms. "I'm a big sister! I have to go tell sister!"

I laughed as I heard her run out of our room, yelling 'Sister, sister!' at the top of her lungs. Smiling, I rocked my body side to side as I leaned against Carlisle's side as we listened our daughter grab Rosalie and the rest of her siblings.

"They are in here, sister!" Madison said, dragging Rosalie into our room by the hand with the others filing slowly into the room.

Rosalie gave us sheepish smile. "So much for letting you two have peace."

"We don't mind," I replied, closing my blouse up as Carlisle picked up Madison with one arm. "It wouldn't be complete without the rest of our family."

The sleeping Jayden was passed around the room as I burped Noah, but as soon as he was finished, an excited Alice took him from me. I smiled as my family oohed and awed over the newest family members.

"And Daddy," Madison said, "I can't wait to play with them!"

"Me too, sweetie," Carlisle said.

"And Emmett can give us all piggyback rides too," Madison said through giggles.

"I can't wait for that, kiddo," Emmett replied as Noah slept in his big brother's massive arms. I grinned as I shifted on the bed; Carlisle's older kids were amazing big brothers and sisters to our kids.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Madison said.

"How about we make breakfast for you and Mommy?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay, sister! Mommy are you hungry?" Madison asked me.

"I am, honey," I replied.

"Come on, sister," Madison said. "We have to make food!"

I grinned as Carlisle laughed gently as we watched Madison pull Rosalie out of the room, chatting away about the pancakes they'd make.

"Do you need me to bring you anything, Leah?" Alice asked.

"Nothing right now, but did you call my mom?" I asked. "She's going to hate that she wasn't here."

"I did." Alice said with a smile. "She and Charlie were starting to pack up when I was talking to them. She couldn't wait to see her new grandsons."

"I'm sure," I said, giving her a warm smile.

"Mommy, I got you orange juice!" Madison said as she came into the room, carrying two cups of orange juice. Rosalie wore a happy smile as she followed her little sister with two plates of French toast in her hands. I could see a large pile of bacon on the plate that I assumed to be mine.

"Thank you, Madison," I said as I accepted the cup from her.

"Would you like to sit with Daddy?" Carlisle asked our daughter.

"Yes because eating French toast always tastes better when I'm with my Daddy," she replied, making me smile as I took the plate from Rosalie.

"Sister, when breakfast is over, can we show Jayden and Noah the surprise present we got them?" Madison asked.

"I think they'd like that, Madison," Rosalie replied, smiling at her little sister. "Here, let's put your orange juice over here."

"Mommy, sister and I got Jayden and Noah a special gift," Madison said as Carlisle started to cut up her French toast. "I really like being a big sister, just like sister!"

"I know you do, honey," I replied. "And you're doing a good job so far."

As I started to eat my French toast, my heart swelled as I watched my family. Twelve years ago, I thought I'd be marrying and having kids with Sam, never imagining the legends of my tribe were true. I couldn't have imagined being married to this man or having three amazing children with him. Carlisle caught my gaze and smiled at me. He didn't say anything, but sat beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied.

I gave him a kiss as I stared into his deep caramel eyes, feeling so happy, a happiness that I never thought I would've gotten.

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Carlisle's point of view, two days later;**

"Mommy, I don't want to get a bath," I heard Madison say as soon as I stepped into the laundry room through the garage, as I came home from a quick hunt.

"Madison, I need you to get one before your brothers wake up," Leah replied, in an irritated tone.

 _Maybe I should've put off hunting,_ I thought as I ran up the stairs, following the voices of my wife and daughter to find them in Madison's room, there were many Barbie's and their clothes surrounded her on the floor.

"Daddy!" she cried as soon as Madison spotted me, and I knelt down as she stood and started to run toward me.

"Hello, Madison," I said, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"I missed you," she said as I stood with her in my arms.

"I miss you too," I replied, my eyes falling on my wife as she gave me a tired smile. "Are you ready for your bath?"

"Ah, Daddy, do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes, honey," I said firmly, but gently.

"And I need you to clean up your toys too, sweetie," Leah reminded our daughter.

"I need you to listen to your mother," I said to her.

"Okay," she mumbled as I set her down.

"That's my girl," I encouraged.

Madison started to clean up as I took Leah into my arms.

"How was your hunt?" she asked after I gave her a kiss.

"Good, but were you alright by yourself?" I asked.

"It was a little crazy a couple of hours ago," she admitted. "Noah was crying while I fed Jayden, and Madison fell down while playing outside, so she was crying too. It was a little chaotic."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I should've put off hunting."

"It's partly my fault," she replied. "I encouraged you to go, and I should've asked for Rosalie to stay when she brought us over dinner."

"Mommy, can we have sister come and play with us?" Madison asked as she stood by my side, her room now clean.

"Tomorrow, alright." Leah smile down at our daughter. "She went hunting."

"How about we get a bath now?" I asked Madison as I picked her up. "And Mommy can take a nap."

"Okay, Daddy, and then may I choose a book?" she asked as I walked out of her bedroom. Madison loved to read, and it was something we'd use as a reward.

"I'd like that," I replied. "I'll even let you choose two since you cleaned up your room for Mommy and me."

"Okay! And I was Mommy's helper for a little bit when you were gone, and I fell outside and was crying, I had to be brave just like my daddy," she explained. My heart swelled at her words.

"You are a brave girl." I kissed her cheek.

I helped her get a bath before putting on her warm pajamas as she chatted to me about her day.

"And the best part of my day is spending it with my daddy!" she declared as we choose two books in her room.

"And spending time with you is a great part of my day as well." I gave her cheek a kiss.

Her little arms wrap around me. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Madison." I kissed her hair as I sat down in the rocking chair in her room.

She hugged me and looked up at me with her dark, chocolaty eyes. "Can we take turns reading a book? I'd like to go first, Daddy."

"I don't see why not." I replied. "Which book would you like to read?"

"This one, Daddy," she said lifting up 'Pingo', which was one of our favorites.

Madison read her book before I read the second one. By the time I finished the book, Madison had fallen asleep. My eyes ran over her beautiful face as she slept.

"I can't believe you're my little girl," I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead. "My baby girl."

I rocked her in my arms for five minutes before going to check on my wife after I placed our daughter in her bed. When I entered the master bedroom, I found Leah sleeping on our bed. I changed into pajamas, wanting to hold my mate in my arms.

When I laid down next to her, I took her into my arms, and she turned in her sleep and laid my head on my chest. For the next hour, I held my wife as I listened to the sounds of our house, listening to deep breathing of the children and my Leah. A grin spread across my face at the sound of my family that I loved. Closing my eyes, I held Leah closer to me.

"Carlisle?" Leah said, stirring in my arms.

"Yes, my love?" I asked.

She sighed and squeezed me. "I'm so glad you're home," she whispered as she lifted her head to give me a kiss. "And we have a moment to ourselves."

Her lips kissed me for several long moments as I ran my hands over her back.

"God, I've missed you," I whispered. "I hadn't realized I haven't kissed you like that in a long while."

"No we haven't." Leah smirked down at me before lowering her head again. She gave me a few more kisses. When Leah pulled away, I gave her a huge smile. "How was your hunt?"

"Good; I got a few elk," I said. "I missed you all terribly."

"We missed you too," Leah replied as she yawned.

"Do you want to sleep some more, my love? I could get the bottles ready for the boys," I suggested. "They may have some blood now instead of breast feeding."

"How about I take a shower and feed them before I go back to bed," Leah said thoughtfully.

"Alright, darling. Shall I help you with your shower?" I asked, making her laugh as I whisked her to the bathroom.

Luckily, Noah didn't start to cry until we were finished with our shower and Leah was pulling on her pajamas over her head.

"I'll get him, love," I said. "Go, sit on the bed."

I ran into the nursery to find Noah crying loudly while Jayden slept as if his brother weren't crying loudly next to him. I picked up my baby and ran into our bedroom, where Leah sat with her legs extended in front of her. She looked more refreshed than I'd seen her before I'd left to hunt, and I suspected that the nap and shower she'd taken had done her good.

"You look like you feel better," I commented, handing the baby off to her.

"I feel better," Leah admitted, opening the front of her pajamas to start nursing Noah, who sucked greedily.

"Are you hungry, Leah?" I asked. "I could get you a plate of food; Rosalie texted me saying she dropped food off before she went hunting herself?"

"Yes-thank goodness. With how crazy things were, I didn't know how I'd make dinner for Madison," Leah admitted.

"You didn't make anything for yourself?" I asked, frowning.

"No, other than a few quick bites from Madison's plate since I made extra," she replied.

"I'll get you something, my dear. I imagine that's why you're so tired, and your body will need the extra food to feed the boys," I said.

She nodded and admitted, "And I'm glad you're offering to get the next feeding. I could so catch up on sleep."

"Of course." I gave her a quick smile before I went downstairs to make Leah's plate. By the time I went upstairs with a plate full of turkey, vegetables, and a few rolls. Leah adjusted her nightgown as I held out the plate as I took my son.

"You know, I can't get over how much the boys look like you." Leah smiled up at me.

I chuckled. "It is a little strange, but I love. I hope you can give me another daughter who looks just like you," I told her.

She laughed. "Who said I'll give you another baby?"

"Weren't you saying you wanted four or five babies just last week?" I teased.

"One more wouldn't be bad," she admitted as I sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her. "But not for a few years."

"I'd like that."

Silence filled the room as Leah ate while I rocked my son, who yawned at me. I ran my finger over his face as I held him.

"How was your hunt?" Leah asked. "Did it clear your head a little?"

I sighed. "It helped, but I couldn't help but think of her," I admitted.

"That's why I thought the hunt would help," she said, smiling at me. "Are you missing Esme a lot?"

The question surprised me a lot. "Not as much as I did." I sighed. "I feel bad saying that, like I'm insulting her memory or that I'm lessoning our relationship."

Leah shook her head. "She was your first mate, Carlisle. You loved her as much as you love me, and you built a beautiful family together, and I can't help but think that she helped make you the man you are."

"Thank you, Leah. I do miss her, but I'm glad we have this relationship now. I don't know how I got blessed with you and her in my life," I replied, leaning forward to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leah smiled at me and held up her empty plate. "I'm going to put this away and get Jayden to feed him."

"Are you sure you don't want me to?" I asked.

Leah shook her head and gave me a teasing smile. "I can grab Jayden while you change Noah."

"Of course, darling." I smiled to myself as I went to change Noah.

 **Please review and the epilogue will be up next!**


End file.
